<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Outlier Academia. by Cheemingwan9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549339">My Outlier Academia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9'>Cheemingwan9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Outliers (Transformers), Outliers are Transformer Quirks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outliers are welcomed into U.A High School as students. (One Shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Outlier Academia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message-userContent lbContainer js-lbContainer">
<p></p><div class="bbWrapper"><p>(Outdoors assembly at U.A High School)</p><p>"So, we have new transfer students from the planet of Cybertron. Well, let's welcome them into our class."</p><p>(Montage of the Outliers introducing themselves.)</p><p>"So, your name is Trailbreaker. So what is your Quirk then?"</p><p>"Force Fields! Get one of your students with a emmiter-type Quirk to hit me!"</p><p>(Nezu then signals to Bakugo to throw a fireball which is then deflected by Trailbreaker's force fields)</p><p>"Neat."</p><p>"So, Astrotrain, what is your quirk?"</p><p>(Astrotrain demostrates her Quirk of Triple Changing by changing into her alternate modes of an space shuttle and a steam locomotive and then back again to robot mode)</p><p>"Hmm, you have a Quirk that only appears in Cybertronians."</p><p>(We see Rumble and Frenzy demonstrate their Quirks of Groundquake Creation and Sonic Screams respectively.)</p><p>"Okay....we should repair the school grounds and get Recovery Girl to check for any hearing problems in the students and staff as soon as possible."</p><p>(We see Windcharger demonstrate his Quirk of Electromagnetism by moving a small metal cube with his quirk.)</p><p>"Hmm, that can be useful if you decide to become a Pro Hero."</p><p>(We cut to Soundwave demonstrating his Quirk)</p><p>"So what is your quirk then?"</p><p>"My Quirk is Mind Reading."</p><p>"So what can you read from Urakaka's mind then?"</p><p>"Results from reading her mind: She's a ditz and a empty headed one at that."</p><p>"Midnight's?"</p><p>"Oh sweet Primus, I'm not telling you what I just read from her mind!"</p><p>(We cut to Mirage demonstrating his Quirk: Cloaking.)</p><p>"That reminds me of Invisible Girl."</p><p>(We see Thundercracker demonstrating his Quirk: Sonic Booms.)</p><p>"Okay, we need to replace the windows after this."</p><p>(We see Nezu checking his list of the new Cybertronian students only to realise that he missed out Skywarp.)</p><p>"So where is Skywarp then?"</p><p>"You see he has the Quirk: Teleportation and well, we were told before we were transferred to U.A High School on Earth to keep a close eye on him at all times because he often uses it to pull pranks on people."</p><p>"So, you are telling me that while we were introducing you Cybertronians to U.A High School, he used the time to set up a prank on someone and come back before we noticed!?"</p><p>"Yep. (Thundercracker and Soundwave exchange an angry glance at a snickering Skywarp.)"</p><p>(Cuts to show a injured student in the sickbay with Recovery Girl nearby.)</p><p>"So how did you get injured?"</p><p>"A purple and black robot suddenly appeared from nowhere and shoved me down the stairs, then disappeared as soon as he came."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>